


you're a demigod, tim... || i'm a what?

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, companion tim, demigod tim, god jack, god nisha, jack's a divine dickwad and nisha's a divine god in love with his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: Nisha's a minor god of chaos and night, Jack's a minor god of pride and personal wealth. Tim's Jack's demigod son, and also works as an 'escort' for him. Nisha's in love, it's all very weird. Based of my Timothy Lawrence and @pandoranmama's Nisha Kadam, and our Companion Tim au and God aus. It's convoluted af





	you're a demigod, tim... || i'm a what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).

Timothy froze in his spot as the strangely familiar cold of a blade touched his chin, “Knife play costs extra, and I usually require it to be disclosed prior to right at the moment I’m taking off my pants…”

“Who sent you? Which God?” he had to admit, the woman’s words were just that level of ridiculous for the laugh that burst from him _ should _ have been justified. Instead, she pressed the blade closer to his throat, and he could feel her breath against the nape of his neck.

“I’m not a very religious person, but can I say the God of Money sent me? No, wait… The God of Needing to Afford Groceries,” his quips were cut short as he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, sliding the knife closer towards his jawline and she drew it across. He felt his skin split and the warmth of blood drip towards his collarbone. “WOAH! Hey, lady… Did you take something? Cause I’m getting pretty freaked right now, if we’re role-playing we need to stop and figure out a safe word…”

“I’m not ‘playing’, Demigod. Don’t lie to me. I could smell your blood at the bar. Who sent you,” Timothy couldn’t help but panic, it was clear now that this was not a game. It was his worst nightmare.

“I- uh… I need to go, you need to let me go. My boss knows I’m with you, and if I-”

“Your boss. Who is he?” She let go of his hair, removing the knife from his throat as she shoved him forward. Pointing the knife at him as he stood instead, her eyes wide. Instead of a crazy look, she was determined and angry. The expression and stance set chills down his spine, rooting him to the spot in fear.

“Please, don’t hurt me. He- my boss… He’s Jack. Handsome Jack, the, uh… the pimp,” Timothy's eyes were on the knife, he barely noticed the lights in the apartment dim around the woman as her rage built.

She stepped forward, dropping the knife to her side as she seemed to examined his face, her free hand reaching out to grab his chin and angle it up, “That bastard… Employing his own son. I believe you, that you hadn’t known before coming here. Ignorance, however, is not always bliss. I’m sorry, handsome. You _ are _a demigod, and your father is a god, as am I. He’s a dick, and he’s been after me for centuries. I’m sorry.”

“It-It’s okay… I don’t think it’ll scar,” Timothy stood as he talked, inching towards the door.

“I didn’t mean about the cut,” and before he could run, she was at his side. It’s almost as if she ran through the shadows, for lack of a better term, at the speed of light. He saw her hand go up and then nothing, just darkness and he was falling.

* * *

Nisha marched through the door, her arrival startling the men already in the room and quieting them. She stopped and stood with a wide stance, her fists at her side as she fumed.  
“Jack. We need to talk.”

The man behind the desk smiled, standing to dismiss the other men he had been meeting with. His tone was that of amusement, and he seemed not to fear her. She’d make sure he knew that was a mistake before this was over.

“Nisha! Welcome to my humble business! Sit down, let me pour you a drink, kitten,” his grin gritted into her soul, angering the very depths of her being. She waited until the men where out of the room and she charged forward, gripping the edge of his desk she squeezed until the wood snapped beneath her fingers.

“I won’t drink it, don’t waste your dribble. Why did you send me your son? Is this a trick? Was he to try and kill me? We agreed you would leave me alone, the eye of Helios is watching you. If you break our agreement-” Nisha shook her head in anger. “You will not win, should it come to a fight. I’d rather die than bend over for you.”

Listening to her, Jack continued to pour two glasses. He slid one across to her and takes a long swig of his own. The liquid seemed to slosh against physics, glowing and yet dull in color. It sent a warm light down his throat and dissipated as it reached the center of his chest. Nisha’s attention was drawn to watch it, though she’d seen it millions of times before, and her gaze lingered on the open shirt draped against his chest. She hated him, she’d hated him since first meeting, but something inside of her blazed when she saw him. She hated that too.

“He looks like me, the closest in image out of all my kids. He’s nothing like me, though, he’s weak… I didn’t send him,” Jack spoke, breaking her attention. Her eyes shot back up to his face and her lips curled up to bare her teeth in a low growl. “Easy now, cupcake. I don’t want to hurt you, I really didn’t send him. I had no idea you were in town, if I did I would have gone myself. Interesting that he caught your attention, however he’s not there on my agency. He still owes me close to two large, maybe he actually did learn something from me and saw you as an easy target… Or maybe he takes after me even more and liked you.”

Nisha wanted nothing more than to leap the desk and kill him, strangle his neck and see the life _ finally _ leave his eyes. Instead, she made him a promise, “If you hurt him, or any more of your children, I will kill you. If you try to mess with me, or attempt to ‘get with me’, in any way, I will kill you. Mark my words, dickweed, I will kill you.”

To which, Jack answered, “Game on.”


End file.
